Ice
by YouWotM8
Summary: Frost is a nice Leopard who has been forgotten, these are his adventures in a strange place called Terminal.
1. Terminal

Frost woke up.

Frost was a pale white snow leopard animatronic character with black spots and crystal blue eyes. He was about 5 foot 10 inches. He wore brown baggy pants with many tears in them. He had retractable claws 3 inches long, and sharpened to kill, in fact, that what he was made to do, but he refused to kill anyone unless it was an act of defense.

Frost looked around the place, he was sitting snow, but it wasn't cold, it was slightly warm and cozy. In fact, the land was covered in snow. To the east there was a snowy forest, to the west were mountainous lands, and to the south, well, he couldn't see what was south. It was completely covered by fog. The sun shone bright above him, he felt snuggled by comfortable, warm rays of light.

Frost found a staff by his side and grabbed it. It just looked like a polished branch with rope around the top.

Frost then got up and walked around. His leg hurt dearly, as if he fell down stairs and broke it, but it soon felt better. After a while, he found a road. The road was made of stone bricks with a sign saying:

'**Ahead, Clevesville, Cat Territories, Terminal.'**

Terminal? Frost had never heard of this place. Cat Territories? Clevesville? It never rung a bell to him.

Suddenly, while he stared at the sign, a Tiger animatronic bumped into him.

"Watch it!" Yelled Frost, Then he realized, this Tiger might be able to help him figure out where he is. "Excuse me sir, do you happen to know where I am."

"Terminal, dimwit," the Tiger responded with a rude tone. "Oh, you must be new. Go to the pub in Clevesville, speak to the bartender, his name is…"

The Tiger was cut short mid sentence as fear filled his eyes. He started running away from Frost.

Frost wondered why the Tiger was running and why he said 'Oh, you're new here' did all animatronics get dropped into snow in their lifetime and not remember anything, and go to an imaginary place called 'Terminal'.

Frost them looked behind him and saw four dark horsemen with demonic armor riding on black horses with red eyes. Each one held a Bow with arrows. They ran past Frost and got closer to the Tiger.

The Horsemen shot their bows continuously shot the Tiger. After a few seconds, the Tiger was filled with arrows, and bleeding oil everywhere, making a huge mess on the snowy hills. Three Horsemen picked him up and ran into the fog. The last one stared directly at Frost, and pulled out an axe.

Frost had one instinct to do: run.

Frost ran on the road leading to Clevesville, with the Horseman tailing behind him. He looked behind him and saw the Horseman readying his bow, then the three others who killed the Tiger followed him.

Frost was shot by an arrow in the back, yet he kept running. Another arrow then hit his knee and he fell. The horsemen got off their horses and surrounded him, they started lifting their axes...


	2. To Flee or not to Flee

**Chapter 2: To Flee or not to Flee**

The Horsemen swung their axes at Frost, as Frost held his staff in front of him. He heard cracking, but it wasn't his endoskeleton, he opened his eyes and saw a ice bubble around him, and the horsemens axes were stuck in the ice. They yelled in gibberish as they tried to pull their axe out of the ice.

Frost kicked the bottom of the bubble, breaking it, and he climbed out. He pulled the arrow out of his leg, and his leg healed instantaneously. He no longer felt the pain in his leg.

Frost turned around to laugh at the Horsemen, only to see them chasing him on foot.

Frost chose to do the first two words of this chapter.

Frost was running, the Horsemen were chasing him with twin daggers and slowly getting ground on Frost. Frost looked up and saw an animatronic eagle flying above him. He didn't know if the eagle was trying to help, or harm Frost.

The eagle swooped down and grabbed a Horseman, the Horseman squealed as he was lifted into the air and he stabbed the eagle on the left foot. The Eagle screeched and let the Horseman go (Well it was the Horseman's fault, because he did stab the Eagle). The Horseman dropped to the ground on his head, and it split like a melon. Another Horseman tripped on his body, and fell on his face, as a spike from the first dead Horseman's helmet impales his skull.

Frost smiled at the sight, but was also grossed out at the same time too. He then summoned a wall of ice spikes in front of one of the other Horsemen, draining most of Frost's energy. The Horseman ran into the spikes, impaling him.

Frost fell on the ground, too tired to move. The last Horseman appeared above him and pulled out the daggers. He continuously stabbed Frost, and Frost bled oil heavily.

While the Horseman was about to strike Frost in the neck, his head popped off, and his neck bled blood, not oil, and he fell on top of Frost.

Frost then blacked out.

Frost woke up, he had bandages wrapped around his wounds, and he was on a bed. He sat up and noticed he was in a hospital.

A Lion animatronic walked into Frost's room, looked at him and said:

"Hello, Mr. Frost, you really caused some commotion at the border, normally, a new-dead doesn't make it this far without The Takers kidnapping them."

He held his paw out, and Frost grabbed it and got up.

"What is Terminal? Where am I? Who are you? Whats a 'new-dead'? Are The Takers those Horsemen?" Frost flooded the Lion doctor with questions.

"Calm down, I know you are going to Clevesville to see the bartender, most new-dead do, but you need to rest. Take a look around the village, but first, here is that staff you were holding when you fainted from exhaustion." The doctor replied, giving Frost the staff. "I think its called Genghis, mongolian for 'strong'."

"Thank you." said Frost to the doctor as he walked to the closet door to get some clothes on.

After Frost put on a nice shirt and denim jeans, he emerged outside, and was blinded by the sun. As his eyes adjusted, he saw where he was.

**Two chapters already! I know they are short, but this is supposed to be a short story, SO DON'T FREAKING COMPLAIN. Alright, see ya'll. Bye!**

**Steam Account:**

**Frost the Snow Leopard**

**Skype:**

**Red Jerichon | Ethan!**

**Deviant Art:**

**JerichonEthanIzze**


	3. To Clevesville Away!

**Chapter 3: To Clevesville Away!**

**Hey M8's, this is the third chapter for the short story, next chapter all questions will be explained. I have also auditioned Frost for iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's story FNAF: Legends Reborn! You also may see a familiar face in the next chapter, who knows! Anyways, on with the show!**

As Frost's eyes adjusted he saw he was in a nice town. Cat animatronic children played in their yards, some greeting eachother and playing games. The town had a town hall, several shops, a wind power plant, and many houses. A huge wall surrounded the city with snipers with rifles patrolling the wall.

Frost smiled at the hamlet, with the kids playing around and laughing while parents talked. Everything seemed so peaceful, unlike the wild happenings while he was outside of the town.

Frost walked to a store to get information, and probably upgrade Genghis.

When Frost opened the combat shop, he saw an arrangement of weapons on the back wall racks, animatronics were playing darts and chatting at tables.

Frost walked to the weapon merchant.

"Excuse me kind sir, am I in Clevesville?" Said Frost.

"You're close," he said. "You're in the suburbs of Clevesville, which is our capitol of the Cat Territories in Terminal. You want to buy something? I don't want another cat sitting here and doing nothing."

"Yeah, can you upgrade my staff? I want it to use less energy to move ice and snow." Frost replied.

The merchant laughed, as well as the other people in the shop.

"You can't move snow with a staff! What you some kind of magical wizard?" Taunted the merchant. "OH I AM YOU!I AM A WIZARD,I'M LIKE ELSA FROM FROZEN! LET IT FREAKING GO!" mocked the merchant.

A second later the merchant was in an ice block. Everyone stared at Frost and didn't move.

"You got on my nerves, but I will let you out." said Frost with anger.

Frost then tapped the ice with his staff, and the ice shattered into billions of pieces.

The merchant grunted and said, "I cannot help you with the staff-"

"Genghis." Frost corrected.

The merchant rolled his eyes and said, "I can't help you with _Genghis_ but I can guide you to a staff merchant, I never really thought that they would work like he said, but he must've not been lying when he talked about powers staffs have. He is across the street, three buildings down."

Frost walked to where the merchant told him to go.

**Sal's Staff Store **was written on a big sign on the outside of the shop.

Frost went in and saw a old animatronic cat trying to carry a box of staffs to a shelf taller than him, Frost decided to help, and carried the box to the shelf.

"Thank ye lad," said the Sal "Ye need somethin?"

"Yeah, can you make Genghis cost less energy to move ice?" Replied Frost.

Sal took the staff and walked into the back room. Frost waited for what seemed like an hour, then Sal came out of the doorway carrying Genghis.

Genghis now had runes covering it from the top to the bottom

"It costs basically nothing to use the staff now, and if you are going to go see the bartender in Clevesville, remember that at times he will go insane, for he is older than I and has been in Terminal longer." said Sal.

"Thank you Sal." said Frost leaving the shop.

Frost looked at the signs and took the north gate leading to Clevesville. The journey had turned in his favor.

**Thats it for now guys! remember to check out iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and follow them! If you want my Steam, Skype or Deviant Art account names, look at the ending of chapter 2! You may see a new face in chapter 4! Goodbye!**


	4. A New Friend Sort Of

**Chapter 4: A New Friend… Sort Of.**

**Hey M8's, I am introducing a new character from iNsAn3 CrEaTuR3's stories, I did hint it last chapter. Anyway, last we left off, Frost was exiting the suburbs of Clevesville, on his way to enter the capital city of Clevesville.**

**OC:**

**Vixey the Female Fox | By: iNsAn3 CrEaTuR3.**

Frost walked on the stone path, knowing he was going to the place where he would get answers. He looked behind him, and he saw the walls of the town he was just in. As he looked closer, he saw the doctor and Sal waving goodbye to him. This made him smile.

He turned back around and kept walking. The golden sun shone above him, apparently it had just risen, he must've been out all night when he fainted. The beautifully clean white snow laid on all sides beside him, in massive fields of warm ice.

He feared of another… thing that would attack him as he left the sights of the wall's guards, but this time, he knew what he could do with his staff, Genghis, so the fear slowly flooded away.

He continued travelling as the sun shone above him, making him feel hot, and he covered his back in cold ice to cool it off.

After a while, Frost squinted and saw A huge mountain chain towering a few kilometers in front of him. The road he was on made a pass though, but he could feel night coming on, so he decided to settle inside the mountain chain and find a cave, our bury himself in the white snow, and sleep in there. Either would work for him.

The the sun slowly set, Frost found a large cavern, and tried to make a fire.

He got out some stones, and tried to light the sticks he had collected and paper he brought along with him.

On his first attempt, no sparks.

Second attempt, sparks, but miss the fire pit.

Third attempt, the pit set on fire, and blazed in the cavern, revealing what was inside.

A few stalactites hung from the ceiling, and that was just about it.

Frost made a soft cushion out of snow, and was about to sleep on it, when he heard a loud THUD outside.

Frost grunted and got up. He went outside to check what happened, and what he saw surprised him.

He saw a fox animatronic, no, a vixen with a hook and an eye patch laying on the ground, she had obviously not been there before.

He hauled her over his shoulder, and made a separate snow bed near the fire, and placed her on there.

He felt like he knew her from somewhere, like he was coded to know who she was.

Frost decided to think about it more in the morning, and he fell asleep in the corner, away from the vixen.

The next morning, Frost decided to help out the vixen more, so he went outside, and picked some berries that he could use for breakfast.

He didn't want the vixen to turn out like he did on his first day, and they couldn't get help because the towns were miles away.

Frost roasted the berries over the fire, and the vixen woke up.

She looked at Frost curiously, then pulled out her hook, she tried to attack him, but was too slow and tired, so her arm flopped onto the ground.

Frost gave her some berries.

"Eat up." He said.

The vixen hesitated, then began to eat.

After she was done, the vixen got up and planted her foot on Frost's neck.

"Who are ye, and why did ye kidnap me?" She yelled with anger. "Spit it out!"

"I found you outside, so I brought you in," Frost replied. "I meant no harm, I just didn't feel like letting a fellow die."

The vixen got off his neck, and Frost breathed heavily.

"Where am I, and where is Foxy?" She asked.

Frost knew that name, Foxy, from somewhere, but he couldn't tell where.

"You are in Terminal." Frost replied.

"Give me a real place." Said the vixen.

"That's what the locals tell me this place is called." Frost said. "I am trying to find out more about this place and how I got here. I am going to speak to the person everyone told me to speak to, If you want to join me for answers too."

"My name is Vixey the Pirate." Said Vixey. "My husband is Foxy."

She puts her hook to Frost's neck, and growls the words; "So don't get any ideas."

Frost lowered the hook with his paw. "Glad to meet ya." he said sarcastically. "My name is Frost the Snow Leopard. Do you happen to remember anything?"

"I remember my friend, attacking an innocent, but I fought him back. Thats it." Vixey replied.

"I remember nothing." Frost said frowning. "Except that someone made me, and walked up to me on the same day and poked a button in my chest, that's really it."

Frost peeked outside of the cave and looked at the sun. It was high noon. Snow started falling, and Frost retreated back into the cave.

Only a few minutes later, it turned into a blizzard.

It was in the middle of the blizzard, turning night, when Frost heard something.

Horse hooves.

**That's it for today folks! Shout out to iNsAn3 CrEaTuR3 for letting me use Vixey!**

**Steam:**

**Frost the Snow Leopard**

**Other info on chapter 2.**


	5. Invasion

**Chapter 5: Invasion**

**Hey m8's! Sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapter in a while, too busy with homework, and... stuff (forgetting and procrastination), but here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oc:**

**Vixey The Female Fox | iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

Frost ran to cover and yelled to Vixey, "Duck!"

Vixey ducked as an arrow flew over her head and into the wall.

Vixey looked around confused, "Who shot that?" she said.

Frost made a sword out of Ice and threw it to Vixey, who wasn't ready to catch it, and dropped it, making a loud clinging sound.

"Nice catch." Frost said with sarcasm.

A Horseman walked in and stared at Vixey with its non-existing eyes, he pulled out his 4-foot long saber, and charged Vixey, with his blade pointing at her chest.

Vixey stumbled around trying to get the sword, but she couldn't grasp it because it was made of ice.

The Horseman was a meter away from her, and Frost jumped up and grabbed the Horseman's sword right out of his hand.

The Horseman screeched and fell of his horse, who stopped because his owner fell off, and he struggling to stand back up.

Frost jumped down and stabbed the Horseman in the back, pulling out the sword with blood on it.

Frost looked at the horse in the eyes and yelled, "BAH!"

The Horse was startled, and ran away.

Frost held his hand to Vixey, and helped her get up. Frost then gave her the sword of the Horseman to use as a weapon.

"Glad there was only one of them," Frost says. "they can be troublesome in groups."

"What were they?" Asked Vixey, very confused. "Why did they attack us? We were just sittin' here, waitin' out t' blizzard."

"I don't know what they are," Frost replied "but they seem to have forgotten their nappy time today."

They both laughed at the joke.

They then looked outside the cave, and two Horsemen with swords, and another to with muskets walked in.

"Here we go again," said Frost, instantly making a wall of ice blocking both of the shots, and the sword Horsemen broke the ice wall.

"Darn," Frost remarked. "They know how to break ice."

Vixey jumped over to a musketman, and sliced his hand with her sword, the horseman screeched and Vixey grabbed his musket, aimed, and shot the same Horseman's head clean off.

"Try shootin' me friend again, and you will get worse than this." Vixey yelled as she dropped the musket.

The the other three Horsemen stared at Vixey with hate in their eyes, and readied their weapons, pointing at her.

'_Now is my chance, to show her I can fight, and that i'm not a useless snow leopard.'_ Frost thought.

He snuck up behind the other musketman, he pulled him down, and he screeched.

Frost then made a dagger out of pure ice, and stabbed the Horseman in the neck. Covering the blade in blood

The Horseman slumped over, clearly dead.

One Horseman stared at Frost, the other, at Vixey.

Frost then heard someone whistle behind him, he turned around but saw nothing.

He looked back too late, and he took a sword to the chest.

He saw Vixey stab each Horseman's horse's legs, crippling them, and making the Horsemen fall other, Vixey then stabbed each one.

"G...g...go up… th…. the ro…. road to Cl… Clevesville" Frost said dying.

**Vixey's POV**

'_Should I leave him here or should I not?' _Vixey thought to herself, leaving the cavern. '_He sounded like he wanted t' help, I'm fine with that, but I don't want a weird snow leopard helpin' me find answers' _She sighed and decided to help him '_Better than nothin'_.

She took the blade out of his chest and hauled him on her back, he was very light, and Vixey looked down the road, and followed the sign that lead to Clevesville, after a while, she saw big city lights.

**Alright guys, I am tired now, all my skype, deviant art, and steam info is on Ch 2. Also, go Check out iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3! They are really cool!**


	6. The Bartender and the Truth

**Chapter 6: The Bartender**

**Hey M8's, I'm not in a good mood today, I accidentally disturbed a member of iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. I'm sorry to them if they read this, and I didnt mean to ask it, I am an idiot. This is probably the last chapter with Vixey in it, since they all hate me. Anyway, possibly signing off for the last time, YouWotM8. P.S. I am going to go be sad in the corner now.**

**Oc:**

**Vixey the Female Fox | iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

Frost woke with a start, and found himself in a bedroom with a closet, table, and warm bed with a power plug, just in case of recharge.

Frost pushed the cover aside and looked down. He had a massive hole in his stomach, and wires hung out, he was still wearing his pants, but had no shirt.

Frost put on a shirt that was on the table, and walked outside his room.

He was in a nice, cozy inn. It smelled of roses and the walls were lined with red fabric.

Vixey was by the door. She looked at him and said, "Lead me to this man who will give us answers."

Frost tried to reply but all they heard was a buzzing sound.

He looked at the hole in his chest, and saw his voice box. it was broken and tattered. The Horseman had hit it.

Frost fell to the ground, stunned.

"We'll get you a new one now," said Vixey rolling her eyes "come on. I know where the repair department, you should choose your own voice box."

Frost nodded and followed Vixey outside the building, and onto the street.

Frost would gasp at what he saw. A bustling city full of cats, tigers, lions, and other wild types.

Frost smiled and followed Vixey down the road.

They stopped at a repair place, and opened the doors and flew inside, with Frost holding his chest.

"We're looking for voice boxes, got any of em?" Vixey said, clearly impatient.

"What accent?" replied the shopkeeper, who was a tall, yellow rabbit.

"American." Vixey replied.

"Afraid we're out," the shopkeeper replied, looking worried "but, we got some other accents. On the wall over there."

"Go choose, Frost." Vixey said looking at him.

Frost nodded and looked at the wall.

They had everything. From australian to russian, but Frost wanted to choose one that he enjoyed his entire life.

Frost chose the Scottish accent, and bought it with the spare pocket money he had.

He immediately got it installed, and once he was outside of the operation room, he looked at Vixey and said, while easily getting used to talking scottish:

"Ah feel much better, thenk ye."

Vixey looked at him and frowned. "You need to do your part of the deal." She reminded him.

Frost and Vixey left the store and walked to the bar.

"Now is not a time for drinks, Frost!" She yelled angrily.

Frost ignored her and went inside.

Inside there were a bunch of animatronics surrounding the bartender, some crying in the corner, some drinking some alcohol.

"Alright, i'm going to choose one of you to explain to!" Said the bartender as he was flooded with questions.

The crowd backed up and the bartender, who was a spiffy orange cat with a dress coat, looked around and pointed at Vixey and Frost.

"You two, come with me."

Frost and Vixey then followed the bartender into the back room, and they smelled some alcohols being distilled.

The bartender grabbed a glass of beer and sipped it.

"My name is Plunger, because i used to dive for a living, what are your names?"

"None of your business." Vixey said.

Frost sighed and said: "Ah am Frost, an' th' grumpy fox haur is Vixey"

The bartender looked at them and said: "I am going to make it straight forward, no time for stops. You are dead, or half-dead. Terminal is the place animatronics go BEFORE they die. The horsemen, or Takers, will take you and lock you in black rose, their prison, and you will be dead. Usually, they get hungry and devour your soul."

Frost looked shocked, and he looked over at Vixey.

Vixey looked horrified, tears were coming down her face. "You mean, I will never get to see my husband ever again, and my child?" She said, clearly sad.

"You can. You can go back to your body, but you need to be sleeping and strong enough to do so, otherwise you will be reactivated while sleeping." Said the bartender calmly.

Vixey then opened the door, and ran off. Frost guessed she was trying to get to sleep to see if she could wake up.

A messenger burst through the door and walked up to Frost.

"Mister, the cat president wants to see you."

**That's it folks, I probably won't see you, until i can apologise to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 for upsetting them. Signing off, YouWotM8. Skype, steam, and deviantart info on chapter 2.**


	7. A Quest

**Chapter 7: A Quest**

**Hey m8's! This another episode with Frost, and guess what? iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and I are good friends, and now we're going to be one group! As well as SALEM1987, and ItalianGod22, and Engineer256. Check 'em out! Cya lads, and enjoy this chapter!**

**Oc:**

**Vixey the Female Fox | iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

**Lara the Cat | SALEM1987**

Frost walked outside and saw the government building at the end of the street. He smiled, and walked towards the inn. He needed to get something first.

He opened the door to his room, and picked up his staff in the closet.

As he was walking back outside, he saw Vixey resting in another room. He frowned, and felt bad for her. She couldn't see her husband, kid, or friends.

He looked at the ground and left the building.

As he walked down the street, some cats stared at him suspiciously. Then when he tried to make eye contact, they turned and walked away.

Frost walked up the street to the building.

The building looked like the white house, except made of an orange material, which Frost didn't recognise.

Frost wound through the garden in front of the building, carefully trying not to step on any flowers growing around the building.

Frost knocked on the door and a wealthy-looking gray cat butler came and open the door.

"You must be Frost," He said with a British accent. "Come on in, The President is waiting for you."

Frost walked inside and shook off the cold. The butler held out his hand and Frost gave him Genghis. The Butler then showed Frost to The President's office.

Frost sat on a chair facing the cat president.

The president was a gray bobcat who was about 5 feet 11 inches. The President then sat down across from Frost and cleared his throat.

"Lara!" He yelled "Come in and tell Frost what happened."

A small, skinny cat (About five feet, seven inches), with light blue fur walked into the room. She looked traumatized. Frost wondered what happened to the cat. She looked fine.

She began to speak. "H….hi. I… I was in Amphibia, the place where all the amphibious animatronics like to be, because it's a marsh, I was on vacation in the second-largest city, Bachua Bay, when the Takers attacked, and burned it to the ground."

"Takers have never attacked a city after we signed a treaty, The Treaty of Purity, many terminal years ago. So, I've decided, you, must go to the other leaders, and speak to them about allying to take down the Takers. This is an order, now go." The President told Frost. "Also, you only have seven days to complete this mission, before they launch their full attacks."

Frost nodded, and got up. He wasn't a diplomat, and he couldn't do this task on his own.

"Lara, would you like to come with me?" Frost said to the Cat.

The cat nodded, and they both walked out the door.

The butler was waiting for them, and he gave them a map. It showed terminal, and the route they would take. Frost thanked him, and when he walked outside, he saw Plunger.

"I'm coming with you too, and you can't stop me. I heard everything that happened." He said, looking at Frost and Lara.

"Alright, do we need any other person to join?" Asked Frost. He then remembered Vixey, who was lying in bed at the hotel.

Frost walked to Vixey's room, and knocked on the door. She answered the door immediately, and looked at Frost, sad.

"What do you want?" She asked. Not rude, but… Depressed.

"Would you like to come with us around Terminal? I bet we will find a better way for you to get back to your family." Frost said.

Vixey thought for a minute, then nodded.

Frost smiled, and walked out the door, onto the street, where Lara and Plunger were chatting.

Vixey joined him, and they looked at the map.

They were first going to go to Mené de la Mort, the capital of the Forest region, then Teluk Besar, the capital of Amphibia. After that, Fjall Konungur Landið, the capital of the Mountain Region. After that, they would go back to Clevesville to report their adventure. Then, they would go to Izinyembezi Emfuleni, capital of The Plains. Lastly, they would go to O Dan Y Pysgod, capital of the Shared Ocean. Then, they decided to gather up at Clevesville, and launch the attack on Iron Rose, the palace of the Takers.

Frost, Lara, Vixey, and Plunger walked to the East gate, where they would go to the Forest Region. They started their walk.

**Hey Guys, I had fun writing this chapter, since SALEM1987 kept yelling at me to write it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more will be coming out soon. Good day to all of you, m8s.**

**Steam, Skype, and Deviantart information on Ch 2.**


	8. Death's most wanted

**Chapter 8: Death's Most Wanted**

**Hey guys, and family, and m8s! Whatever you are, HELLO. Sorry for continuously saying hello over and over again, but I am excited for this chapter, I don't know why. Anyways, continue reading, time for Ch 8 with the group of: Lara, Plunger, Frost, and Vixey.**

**Ocs:**

**Vixey the Female Fox | iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

**Lara | SALEM1987**

As the group left the walls of the city, the gates closed behind them. In front of them was an open road. They began walking.

It was midday, on the First day of their adventure. Six more to go until the Takers destroy Terminal.

"Do you guys know how you died?" Frost asked.

The only one who nodded was Plunger.

"I died when I was a robotic bartender at a bar in London. I started giving the drink mixers the wrong orders, so they tried to repair me, but they were drunk and filled my circuits with booze, short circuiting me, and making me unfixable." Plunger told the group as the walked down the road.

"A different way to die from being drunk." Vixey said.

"I died being ganged up by these animatronics trying to attack me and my friends." Lara said, crying.

"Horrible." Frost replied to Lara. Walking over her and patting her on the back to comfort her.

Once Lara was comforted, the group went back to walking on the road.

Frost whistled a song, and Plunger joined him in the same song. Frost smiled. He thought he was the only one who knew it. Vixey and Lara joined in.

He felt as if they were his family.

As it started to get dark, Frost sighed and started making a campfire.

Frost walked in the snowy meadow and picked up a few twigs. The rest of the group did the same in different directions.

He then heard a scream.

He turned around, and saw a Taker standing over Lara, Lara was backing up, crawling on the ground.

The Taker slowly walked, keeping up the pace of Lara's crawl, and drew his blade.

Frost and Vixey ran over to Lara. Frost made a sword of Ice and tossed it to Vixey. This time, Vixey caught it. Plunger was oblivious to all of this, and continued collecting more firewood.

Lara crawled into a rock, and watched in horror as the Taker stood over her and raised his sword high into the sky.

Frost jumped on the Takers back, and slashed him in the face with his claws. The Taker screamed, and tried to take Frost off, but the Taker was then stabbed in the thigh by Vixey. Frost jumped off the Taker, picked up Genghis, and Frost turned his fist into Ice. Frost punched the Taker in the face, digging his helmet into his skull. The Taker screamed and slashed his sword around. Hitting Lara in the leg. Lara mewed in pain and ran towards Plunger, who saw her, and pulled out a pocket pistol. Plunger took a couple of shots at the Taker, who doubled over in pain. Frost took Genghis, made the tip into a Ice spearhead, and drove it through the Takers head. The Taker screeched, then all was silent as blood poured out of the Taker's head.

Frost pulled genghis out of the Taker's head, and melted the Ice. He sighed and looked at Lara, who was shuddering next to a snow bank. Frost sighed.

"We'd better not rest. Lets keep moving." He said to the group.

The group nodded, and Lara fainted from a near-death experience (Is it near death, because they're already dead? I don't know). Vixey sighed, and put the limp Lara over her shoulders, and the group kept on walking.

They saw the lights of a town in the dark, and sighed of relief. The walked towards the town, and saw it was in the mountains.

As the group walked, they looked closer at the town. Man the lights were bright. Then Vixey realised something and said:

"Those aren't lights. That's fire."

The group gasped, and ran towards the burning town. Lara woke up, and saw the town. She jumped down from Vixey's shoulders, and ran along with the group.

When they reached the town, Frost made a huge snow cloud over the buildings, wasting most of his energy. The cloud fell, dousing most of the town's flame.

Vixey and Plunger charged in, and Frost walked after them, Lara followed Frost, looking worried at the town.

The group walked into the town, and checked the houses for any survivors. After a few minutes, about fifty cats, and twelve woodland creatures stood in the town square.

"What happened?" Frost asked nervously.

"The Takers attacked, from the mountains. When have they ever attacked a town?!" A random person in the crowd says.

"They… destroyed Bachua Bay." Lara said, with a tear in her eye.

The townspeople gasped, then started crying. They knew also. The Takers were going to destroy Terminal, and officially kill all the animatronics here.

Frost sighed. "Get back to Clevesville, we need to see the leader of the Forest region, in Mené de la Mort."

All the townspeople looked startled, and pointed behind the group.

The group turned around, and saw a huge Taker, not riding a horse, but about sixteen feet tall, and had a mace and shield.

Everyone scrambled except the group, who readied their weapons. Lara went to help the townsfolk flee to Clevesville, and find something to help her leg.

The group and the huge Taker looked at eachother, then charged.

**That's all for now, m8s! I got to go, chapter 9 will yet have another OC. I plan adding more and more characters into the story. Some may die, some may not. See ya!**


	9. A Traveler

**Chapter 9: A Traveler**

**Hey guys, I'm going to wrap up this story pretty soon for some… er… reasons. Also, big shoutout to WhitEmbers for being the first reviewer! Like always, peace out guys, and enjoy the chapter.**

**OCs:**

**Andrew Mladenic (or Polaris the polar fox) | WhitEmbers**

**Lara | SALEM1987**

**Vixey the Female Fox | iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

**Polaris's POV:**

Polaris the Polar Fox walked up to the border checkpoint manager, and gave him his passport to the Cat Territory. He hadn't been there in a while, because most people didn't like half-humans there. Once, the border guard gave him back his passport and opened the gate, Polaris looked at his passport.

Polaris was a white arctic fox, Twenty-one years old, with a red eye and a blue eye. he wore a scarf that was white, red, and blue. It represented his home country, Serbia!

Polaris walked through the gate, and walked down the road to see the sights of the Cat Territory. Much has changed after the Treaty of Purity. He hoped that they have recovered, they were the center of the war, being in the middle of Terminal and all that.

Polaris walked down the road, and saw the town that rested on the border of the Forest Region and the Cat Territory. People were running around, maybe a party?

No, Polaris realized what was going on. A huge Taker was attacking the city. He could see it!

Polaris started running toward the three figures standing in front of it.

**The Group's POV**

Plunger stood in front of the Taker and took his pocket pistol out. The Taker looked at it and laughed. Frost made a sword for Vixey, and she took it, and sharpened her hook. Frost stepped back and made a bow, and a few arrows.

Frost heard yelling, and looked behind him. He saw a polar fox running towards him. The fox's hands turned into machine guns, and he charged at the Taker.

Plunger fired his pocket pistol, and the fox immediately got to work spinning up his machine guns and shooting. Vixey slashed as the Taker's feet with her sword and hook, and Frost kept shooting arrows at it.

At all this, the Taker laughed, and kicked Vixey into Plunger, and they both fell. Frost gasped and turned his bow into a sword and threw himself into the air with snow. The flew in the air, and pointed the sword down, stabbing the Taker in the face. His sword broke in his hands, and a small dent was in the Taker's helmet.

The Taker dropped it's shield and grabbed Frost by the legs. Frost dangled in midair as the Taker dropped his mace and started to squeeze Frost's head.

Frost's circuitry went crazy, images flashed everywhere, and it felt like he had just imploded.

The Taker dropped Frost and giggled, It ran off into the snowy hills, and was soon out of sight.

Frost fell down and rubbed his head, it didn't hurt, but it just felt pressurized. Frost got on his feet and looked at the fox that had just helped them.

"My name is Polaris, or Andrew, or Purple. Whatever you want to call me." Polaris said. "Did the Takers break the treaty?"

Frost nodded and got up. "I am Frost, and these are, Vixey, Plunger, and Lara." Frost pointed to the others as they got up and waved. "Where are you off to?"

"I was about to ask you that question." Polaris said with concern.

"Well, we are going to speak to the leader of the Forest Regions. You want to come?"

"Sure! I can help you. I know the leader. She's cool. Sister can help, too." Polaris said with enthusiasm.

Frost fell to the ground and clutched his head. It pained. It felt as if a billion knives were stabbing into it at once. When it stopped, Frost looked into ice. His right eye had turned pure black with a red dot, instead of it's usual crystal-blue iris. Then, as if it never happened, it turned back.

_Is poor, little Frosty confused? _A voice said in Frost's head.

"Get out of my head!" Frost yelled in front of the group, making all the heads turn towards him.

Frost grabbed the tip of his forehead's fur and ripped it off, he started ripping other parts of his fur off, looking for where the voice came from.

Lara slapped Frost in the face and jumped back, startled. It was midnight, and Frost was missing some of his fur, revealing parts of his endoskeleton.

"I'm sorry, but you started attacking yourself! I didn't want you to die! None of us did." Lara said.

Frost shook his head, and noticed the tears. Frost covered the areas with snow to stop the bleeding oil.

Frost suddenly screamed, and a pure black version of Frost forced itself out of Frost's mouth.

The figure looked at the group, and the Frost squirming on the floor, and took a fake Genghis and made a dark sword. Vixey punched it, and it disappeared. The doppelganger was gone.

Frost got up, and looked around, worried.

"Let's just go." Frost said, and the group walked on the road, to the border checkpoint where they were stopped.

**Alright m8s, that's it for today. I am really tired. Shoutout to WhitEmbers of course, and i will see you all next time, bye!**

**Other Steam, Skype, and Deviantart info on Chapter 2. May be deleted for various reasons.**


	10. The Forest Region

**Chapter 10: The Forest Region.**

**Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. Too much laziness, and… homework (blame it all on the homework). Anyways, you're going to meet another of my OC's today, and meet the king of the Forest region. If you want a map of Terminal, check out my deviantart. Account name in chapter 2. Yes, I know last chapter was dark/evil, but let's put all of that behind us, and have some tea. :3**

**OC's:**

**Vixey the Female Fox | iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

**Lara the Cat | SALEM1987**

**Polaris the Polar Fox | WhitEmbers**

*******Black Rose Prison***

Dark Frost appeared in the main room, coughing. Several Takers looked at him and laughed. They're words they were saying were just barely able to be made out:

"Blizzard is an imbecile! She can't take down a sleeping animatronic! Hey guys! Look at this failure for a spy and laugh!"

Dark Frost changed out of her Frost form, revealing that she was a girl.

"And you guys can't take him out as a group of four!" She said, scowling.

Blizzard was a snow leopard, too. She looked exactly like Frost, except she wore a black hoodie and denim jeans, head breasts, and long, black, flowing hair. She had pink iris's, she walked barefoot, and was a tad bit darker.

She got up, and walked to the elevator in sadness as they laughed at her. She closed the elevator door, and went to the farthest floor down. As she went down in the elevator, she watched animatronic souls in cages, and cells. As she went farther down, she saw animatronics being tortured. The elevator slowed down, and she saw an animatronic tiger bound to a table. A Taker ripped his soul out, and ate it. Blizzard was scared. She was an animatronic, too.

As she reached the bottom floor, she sighed and walked out of the elevator.

A huge taker, about 50 feet tall, looked at a map, and some screens. Showing the attacks many Takers were performing all over Terminal. He didn't even look at Blizzard and said:

"Ah, Blizzard. I trust your assassination was a success?"

Blizzard frowned, and started shaking. She was terrified of this man, how many kids he had murdered. She swallowed, and looked down.

"H-he's sti-still alive, s-sir." Blizzard Stuttered.

The Taker turned around, and stared at her in the eyes. She grabbed her by the throat, and held her in the air.

"What did I say if you failed one more time?" He yelled, shaking the room.

"That… I'd die…" Blizzard said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's right," The Taker said, growling. He stopped growling, and put on an evil smile. "but, I will give you another chance. If you don't kill him, and he's alive the next day, I will feed you to the Takers. Yet… you still need your punishment."

The Taker opened a large tube, that sucked things up multiple floors. He pressed a button, and Blizzard flew into the tube, and quickly fell into a room.

Blizzard's mouth bled oil, she looked up, and shivered in fear.

The forgotten, humans, or they once were, until they were all killed by animatronics, were there. The forgotten looked like Gollum from The Lord of the Rings, except, they had no eyes.

They stared at her with their eye sockets, and walked towards her. You could hear her screams from a mile away.

***The Main group.***

Frost walked with the group, as they reached to border checkpoint, it closed just as they walked in front of it.

Polaris swore under his breath, and got his phone out. He called someone, and spoke to them. "Hey sis, yeah. Uh, can you come pick us up? The border checkpoint closed again. Alrighty. See you, bye."

Frost know that Polaris had just spoken to his sister. A moment later, the moon was blocked out. He looked up, and claws grabbed his shoulders, he was lifted into the air by a raven, and he squirmed around.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Frost said.

The raven smiled evilly, and spoke to Frost.

"As you command!"

The raven dropped Frost, and before he hit the hard ground, he was picked up by it. He was shaking furiously.

"Who are you?" Frost asked.

The raven smiled at him. "I am Bush, Polaris's sister."

Frost was confused, he expected a Fox's sister to be, well, a fox. She just happened to be a raven, though.

Frost saw the forest fly by him, fast. He shuddered, he knew that if he was dropped and Bush didn't save him, it'd be lights out forever.

Frost was gently placed on the ground. There was no civilization anywhere that he could see.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked, looking up. The raven had gone.

Now, let me take time to describe Bush. Bush is a dark gray and black raven, only about 4 foot eleven inches. She had black wings and a fluffy, feathery tail. She had a pure black beak, and yellow-ish eyes.

Frost sat down, and noticed Bush coming back. This time, she had Plunger and Lara.

Bush set them down gently, then flew away again. Probably to get the other two. Frost looked around. Snow was on the ground, and heavy trees and shrubbery surrounded them. They were on a road, and the road stopped a few feet ahead.

Frost saw Bush put down Vixey and Polaris next to them. Bush landed, and walked to the end of the road.

Frost activated his night vision (he didn't have it automatically turn on, he had to do it himself), and saw a thick rope at the base of a tree, near where the road stopped.

Bush's wing tips turned into hands, and she pulled on the rope. immediately, she was sucked up into the canopy. The rope slowly came back down.

Frost blinked in astonishment, and Polaris and Plunger did the same as Bush. Frost started to notice how thick the trees were.

Vixey grabbed the rope, confused. She lightly tugged on it, and flew into the canopy.

Lara was next, and she looked terrified at the rope. Frost helped her grab the rope, and tugged on it for her. Lara flew up, and you could hear some laughter.

Frost grabbed the rope, and closed his eyes. He tugged on it, and felt the wind rush past him as he flew up. He opened his eyes as the rope slowed down, and gasped.

A whole town, no, city, was in the canopy leaves. Many animatronic bustled around, and some were sleeping. The rope stopped at a platform, and everyone was waiting for him there.

Frost stepped onto the platform, and the rope went back down.

"What do you think, Frosty?" Asked Polaris.

"This place, is amazing." Frost said, in astonishment. "Is this the capitol, Mené de la Mort?"

Polaris nodded and smiled. Bush looked at Polaris. "Welcome home, brother. You have been travelling for a while, probably because of Atmir?"

Polaris nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry sis, it's hard being a messenger here."

Bush nodded. "Takers, much?"

Polaris pushed that question aside. "These ones need some sleep." He said, pointing at Lara, Frost, Vixey, and Plunger.

"No." Plunger protested. "We have only five more days left after it becomes midnight. We cannot stay, even though it is very tempting." He looked at Bush, but when she looked back, he looked away.

Vixey nodded. "The orange cat right here is correct. We need to speak to your preside-"

"King." Polaris interrupted.

Vixey rolled her eyes. "King, what's his face."

"Atmir." Bush said, unimpressed with Vixey's knowledge of Terminal.

Vixey grunted. "As I was saying, we need to speak to Atmir, now."

Polaris shrugged and sighed. "We'll take you to him, now."

"Thank you." Vixey said.

Polaris led them to the largest tree in the center of Mené de la Mort, and Plunger walked next to Bush.

**I'm tired now, I'm going to go. Will Frost and the gang make it in time? What relationships will appear? Will Blizzard be able to defeat Frost, and if she does, will Terminal fall? Obviously all these questions aren't going to be answered in the next chapter, but probably the story. Peace out, m8's.**

**Skype, Deviantart, and Steam info on chapter 2.**


End file.
